In the Internet age, it is important to have a means of securely identifying someone that doesn't rely on the physical presence of the person or their identifying documents. While many applications and services benefit from requiring users to have validated identities, completing an identity validation process repeatedly is tedious and frustrating for users. Various types of identity validation services issue validated identities that are accepted by multiple other services. These identity validation services may leverage existing known information about the user in order to verify their identity before a certificate or other identity token can be issued. The user will then have a validated identity that they can present to various applications and services without having to separately validate their identity for every application or service.
Unfortunately, traditional identity validation services may rely on documents such as a driver's license, or information such as work or credit history, that not all individuals may possess. In particular, minors are unlikely to possess sufficient documentation to satisfy most traditional identity validation services. This is unfortunate as validated identities may be extremely useful in giving minors more autonomy while simultaneously keeping them safer. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for creating validated identities for dependent users.